A Mother's (Forbidden) Love
by shouldbeforbidden
Summary: Andromeda does something she really shouldn't but Nymphadora happily complies. Incest. Only suited for readers over 18.


**Written for and dedicated to my own sweet baby girl.**

* * *

Andromeda picked up single socks, crumpled pieces of parchment, various pieces of jewellery and other knick-knacks off Nymphadora's bedroom floor.

A breathy sigh escaped her lips when she spotted her daughter's black lace bra beneath the bed. Slowly she knelt down and tentatively reached for it. She brushed her fingers over the soft material and closed her eyes.

Her mind was reeling as her heart pounded hard. With a shaking hand, she lifted the bra and brought it to her face, only to let it drop moments later. A pang of guilt rushed through her and she scrambled to her feet.

She rushed into the loo and shut the door before bowing down over the sink, splashing cold water against her heated cheeks.

"What the hell, mum!"

Andromeda whipped around, her flushed face going pale. Her eyes widened and dropped to Nymphadora who was sitting on the edge of the tub, her back facing her. Andromeda saw the shaving cream and the razor in her hand.

Her brain screamed for her to leave, to apologise but the warmth flooding her body kept her in place.

"I… uhm," she stammered.

Nymphadora, unable to reach her towel from her sitting position, stood and faced her mother. She pointed towards the door. "Get out, mum!"

Andromeda swallowed hard, her gaze wandered over her small, firm breasts before it landed on her daughter's neatly shaved sex. She closed her eyes for a second and willed herself to look her daughter in the eyes again.

When she did, Nymphadora's mirrored her own. She stepped closer and pressed her fingers on her arm. Her touch electrified Andromeda. "Mum? Are you alright?" There was a sincere concern in her voice.

Andromeda nodded. Unable to let this chance escape, she let her gaze travel over her shapely body again. Her little girl was a woman now and she was much more beautiful than she had imagined. Firm and taut and so deliciously young. Her whole body tingled and she ached between her thighs. Her mouth went dry when she meant her daughter's eyes again. Lust was visible in those dark pools of grey.

"I… I'm sorry, Dora." Her voice was shaky and she turned but Nymphadora held her back. She inhaled sharply when her daughter pressed her lithe body against her back. Gentle, nimble fingers reached up and brushed some stray strands behind her ears. She then softly trailed her fingers along the older witch's hairline.

"Mmh, mummy. Did you like what you saw?"

Andromeda's cunt clenched painfully and a whimper left her lips.

"Does mummy want to touch her little baby girl?" She used a baby voice that nearly made Andromeda moan.

"Mmh, mummy, I know that you are lusting after me. You were never subtle."

Nymphadora ran her fingers across her mother's breasts over the fabric of her chemise and stopped to caress each taut nipple. This time Andromeda didn't repress her moan. She pushed the guilt aside and turned in her daughter's embrace.

"Oh my sweet, innocent baby girl," she whispered and trailed her fingers across her cheek. "You've no idea how much I want to take care of you."

Nymphadora's eyes fluttered shut and Andromeda saw her nipples strain. She licked her lips, locked eyes with her daughter and asked, "May I, baby girl?"

"Yes, mummy, please!" Nymphadora said. She pressed her deliciously formed body flat against Andromeda's.

Andromeda ran her fingers down from her shoulders to her butt and squeezed her there before bending down to kiss her throat. A breathy sigh escaped Nymphadora's lips and she took a step away.

She pointed towards her naked sex. "There, mummy, I need you there."

Andromeda groaned at the ache between her legs. She slowly reached out and carefully ran her fingers along her daughter's smooth sex. She caressed her outer lips and gently massaged them.

"Mummy," Nymphadora whimpered as she snuggled up close to her.

Andromeda closed her eyes and pushed one finger between her daughter's hot, swollen lips. She gasped at the wetness she found there and gently spread it all over her sex.

The older witch felt her daughter's heartbeat quicken as she rubbed her.

"Has someone ever been inside you, baby girl?" she queried as she circled the slick opening.

"No, mummy, but please do. I need you to, mummy!"

A jolt of pleasure flooded Andromeda's panties and she knew her own orgasm was near.

Carefully, lovingly, she pushed against her daughter's opening, then gently thrust inside. Nymphadora moaned.

"More mummy, please!" She breathed.

Andromeda slipped in and out of her and brushed the rough spot inside her. With her other hand, she massaged her swollen nub until she felt her daughter's pussy clench around her finger.

"That's my good girl," Andromeda whispered as she guided her through her orgasm.

"Mummy!" the girl cried.

Andromeda felt her daughter's whole body contract. She held onto her, embraced her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh, my sweet, sweet baby girl. You're safe in mummy's arms."


End file.
